Getting Cuckolded Is in Your Future
by supernaturalsex
Summary: People go to fortune tellers to have their fortunes told. What they don't do is go to one to seek aid in fulfilling their dream of becoming harem king. Going beyond his job description to act as a miracle worker comes at a price, and this blond-haired fortune teller plans on getting his money's worth from his client's beautiful, virgin Buchou. Naruto x Rias Gremory. *One-shot*


**Elements of netorare will be featured in this one-shot as Rias will be cheating on Issei with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you to turn back now.**

* * *

He's walked these streets his whole life. Smooth grey stones, joined with such precision that the joins were almost invisible. These were the streets with wide avenues of neatly mown grass banks and well manicured young trees, alive with the laughter of children playing and joyous chatter of adults. He knew these streets just the same as if they were etched in his head with a sharp knife. These were the streets he grew up on and for the most part he felt calmest here.

Not tonight though.

Tonight his heart wanted out of his chest. It wanted to beat free of its cage. Tonight the trees that were once fine saplings with soft spring foliage were now gnarled embittered trees growing tall but without strength. Tonight he could hear no laughing children. Tonight the streets that were once sleek new tarmac were now greyed by the bleaching of the sun. At intervals were the street-lamps, once painted in glossy green, now dappled with grey chips of undercoat. Every colour seemed brighter, every noise louder. So the streets that were once his salvation were now spiking his adrenaline as good as a shot to the arm.

Issei Hyoudou was now limping his way home, sporting a black eye and a puffy cheek. Blood stains littered his school uniform. His hair was messy and was unbecoming of a boy who's enrolled in an institute full of busty coeds. Yet again the girls from his class had beaten him to a bloody pulp for peeping on them. Why couldn't they appreciate that he was staring at their glorious oppai without their consent? Why couldn't they appreciate his dream of becoming harem king? Suddenly, he noticed a large tent set up by the side of the road. This piqued his interest because he had no recollection of it being there this morning.

"Don't be a bitch, have your fortune told lickety-split," muttered Issei, reading the message that was written on a board outside the tent. "Interesting."

Upon entering the shady tent, he couldn't help but shudder at the ominous aura surrounding him as it felt like something from out of a horror movie. Voodoo dolls were hung on a bulletin board, a deranged looking puppet sat by the corner, a macabre piano solo was playing in the background. What terrified him the most was the man sitting behind a table near the edge of the tent.

His golden locks were spiky, with two bangs falling on either sides of his face. A pair of dark whisker marks looked to be engraved on either of his cheeks. Oceans weren't blue enough in comparison to what he could see in the man's eyes. His frame was muscular, so muscular in fact that the shirt he had on was straining against his broad shoulders and massive biceps.

"Welcome," said the stolid stranger as he waved at him. "Please, take a seat."

Issei swallowed a lump in his throat, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He wanted to turn away, but his gut was telling him it would be asinine to refuse this man. Getting beat by his female classmates was one thing. Getting the shit kicked out of him by this guy would be an entirely different story. And so he pushed his shaky legs forward and plopped down on a free chair. He could now see intense orbs peering into his own and it felt like he was gazing deep into his soul.

'**_Get...away...now..._**'

His head snapped up so fast it could've snapped his neck. What in the fuck was that? Was he hearing things now? The sound of a firm hand smacking against the wooden table snapped him back to reality. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome, Hyoudou-san," the blond chuckled as his guest's eyes widened. "Oh, I know full well who you are. Did you think I was one of those fake fortune tellers?"

That's exactly what he thought, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. "...of course not."

"Good," said the whiskered adult. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hyoudou-san. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. How may I help you today?"

"Well," voiced Issei meekly. "Do you think you could help me achieve my dream of becoming harem king?"

On instant, the muscles in his face tightened. "What you're asking me is beyond the scope of my profession. You do realize that, right?"

Issei was juddering under the man's shift in tone and could feel that voice in his mind once again commanding him to get out of here. However, he had failed his dick for the last time and he couldn't afford to fail again. A fire lit up in his eyes as he slammed his hands on the table. "Please help me, Naruto-san. Please help me achieve my dream. You're my only hope!"

This outburst was well-received by the blond, who was now leaning back against his chair. "Just know my services don't come cheap, Hyoudou-san," he paused here, noticing the boy's crestfallen face. "I'm not talking about money. I will be collecting an entirely different form of payment from you later down the road should you accept my aid."

"YOU GOT IT!" hollered the horny teen, his eyes wide, his fists balled up, his expression so bright that it could give second-hand skin cancer.

Little did he know, he had just doomed himself.

**_xXx_**

The very next morning, every hair on his body stood in alignment with his stiffness as he gazed down at the goddess laying in his bed, her luscious red hair splayed over her like a blanket. She was fully naked, showing him more skin than what's been willingly shown to him. So perfect, big and juicy were her oppai that he was foaming at the mouth. Full moons were rising and falling as he noted her curvaceous hips jiggling in rhythm with her breathing pattern.

Rias Gremory was in bed with him.

Nothing happened between them. Her end of the conversation was succinct, but oh so boner-worthy as he helped her put on her bra. After telling him she'll meet up with him at school, she left his home and he didn't waste a second to rush into his bathroom and jerk off like his life depended on it. He then raced off to thank the mysterious fortune teller who was no doubt responsible for this. But when he got there, he found that there was no longer a tent set up. In its place was a note made out to him that read "wish granted".

It was like the man had disappeared into thin air.

He was in a quandary about what happened after he exited the fortune teller's tent and before he woke up in the morning. For some reason, he was having flashbacks about being asked out on a date with a girl and then getting stabbed by her. And when he got to school, the world came crashing down on him when the redhead explained that he got killed by a girl whose photo reminded him of the imaginary girl he was on a date with last night. If that wasn't enough of a shock, he was truly taken back to learn that he was now a devil and a servant to the heiress of the Gremory clan. Every day since then has been a mission.

But the up-side was that he was finally in a polygamous relationship.

Rias Gremory was the first girl Issei had fallen in love with. Sure she could get scary when she wanted to, and sure she had him whipped. But she was kind-hearted, intelligent and thoughtful, not to mention beautiful, elegant and quite popular. And she had some big oppai!

Asia Argento was a sight for sore eyes with her long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was long, flowing all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She often wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip. She was a nun who got resurrected by his leader after perishing at the hands of a fallen angel. She joined the peerage as a bishop and her role was to bolster everyone else by healing them. This was because of her sacred gear (Twilight Healing).

Akeno Himejima was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was often tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. This beauty was the third member of his harem. She was their leader's best friend and queen. It was this closeness to their leader and her humongous oppai that drew him to her.

There was a lot he had learned about his girlfriends over the time they've been together. Spending nights with them was incredible because Akeno and Rias would always show off their voluptuous figures to him since the former occasionally slept nude while the latter always did. Asia wasn't as open as her fellow harem sisters, but he loved her nonetheless.

So, yeah; he was on his way to become harem king.

But he's always had a premonition that his halcyon days were numbered.

**_xXx_**

"Please take my virginity!"

Issei was blushing up a storm, blood trickling down his flaring nostrils as his Buchou's hypnotically swaying oppai were inches from his face. Just a little head tilt and he could finally suck on those nipples. If that wasn't enough stimulation, he could feel the heat emitting from her cunt igniting his small dick through his pants.

"Ah, ain't nothing like enjoying the fruits of my labor."

The color drained from Issei's face as he turned to see a tall, muscular blond emerging from a dark corner of his bedroom. His cerulean blue orbs appeared to scintillate in the darkness as he stared at him so intently that his very soul shivered.

'**_Issei...run..._**'

The teen cringed from the fear in Ddraig's voice, but decided to ignore it for now to address the unexpected guest. "Naruto-san...what are you doing here? I was never able to find you after that day."

The blond arched a brow. "Did you forget that I was supposed to collect my payment for my services? I've held up my end of the bargain by helping you behind the scenes."

"O-oh," muttered Issei, his eyebrows crinkling in concentration. "But could we do this some other time? I'm in the middle of something here."

A dark smirk curled to his lips.

During this exchange, a bead of sweat ran down the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess' forehead from the tremendous energy she was sensing from this stranger. Her boyfriend had told her in passing about this fortune teller, but she never got the chance to meet him in person. She had the vivid recollection of baring witness her brother's power—which resulted in the destruction of an entire city—but this man's reserves were bottomless, and his power was ungodly. He wasn't a devil, a kyuubi, an angel – he was a force to be reckoned with. Where in the hell has he been hiding for all this time?

Suddenly, Minato Namikaze's son tucked his hands in the hem of his trousers and tugged, causing his monster cock to come charging out and colliding hard against his shirt before angling itself to the foot of the bed.

The Red Dragon Emperor was wide-eyed as a cock so huge that it could pass off as a third arm came into view. Tremendous length wasn't all that the blond was blessed with; that thing was fatter than his wrist. Even his fist was smaller than one of the man's testicles. He gnashed his teeth together, feeling incredibly emasculated that he was manifold smaller than the fortune teller.

Rias tried her best not to let it show, but she was covering her vagina in her hands as she crawled off her servant's abdomen. She sat back in disbelief at the sight, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, but it wasn't – she was staring at the biggest cock she's ever seen. It was unlike her boyfriend's, which was so much smaller that it was laughable. She couldn't even find words to describe it as his thick, overpowering masculine musk began hanging in the air. '_That...oh my...that thing could kill me_.'

"I will be taking your precious Buchou's virginity," cooed Kushina Uzumaki's son as he sauntered over to the bed, his humongous dick swinging side to side against his thigh. "That is how we'll settle your debt, Hyoudou-san."

Issei was having conniptions, but then he found that he could no longer scream, shout, or do anything to stop this man as an invisible force rippled through his core. His eyes started to bulge as he felt like he was being squeezed. How did this man know Rias was his Buchou? What did he know, _really_? Now his insides were finally loosening up, but tapping into his demonic energy was no longer in the realm of possibility. He tried communicating with Ddraig, but he could hear nothing from the dragon.

Sirzechs' sister was now channeling her demonic energy, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue as she prepared to make use of her Power of Destruction. She was so furious that she couldn't care less for being in the nude in front of him. "So you plan to rape me in front of my boyfriend?! What kind of monster are you?!"

"Rape?" queried Kakashi Hatake's ex-student sardonically, now directing his eyes at her and crushing her with his presence. "Your kind is notorious for being deceitful, being hypocrites, and stabbing allies in the back. And just like the majority, you paint an image of living on a moral compass, but its arrow always points to sin. You take pride in your righteous acts, but only do those which can further your reputation. You may have your boyfriend fooled, but you can't fool me. I know exactly what you're doing to secure your future because try as you might to be human, you will always be a devil."

He knew that she was a devil, too? Who was this man? But as much as it pained her to admit it, his words held merit. Every move of hers was calculated like a chess game. She had spied on Issei, made sure he was worth the effort and then plotted on his demise after receiving news from an anonymous source that he had a boosted gear. She was never able to identify the pe…her head snapped up as she stared at the enormously well-endowed blond. Was he the one who tipped her off?

Despite her now being in Issei's harem, she had used him as a sacrificial lamb to ensure that she could break her marriage contract to Riser Phenex. Likewise, there was a plethora of instances where she's hoodwinked people to make sure she stays on top. When she had revived Asia, it wasn't entirely out of the kindness of her heart. Sure, it helped that her boyfriend was enamored with the girl, but the devil in her only agreed to take her in after learning that she has a sacred gear that could prove useful to her peerage. Her reason for coming over to Issei's place tonight wasn't just because she loved him, but because it could kill two birds with one stone.

It was then Jiraiya's former student channeled his chakra, causing the bedframe and nearby furniture to shake. The windowsill cracked under the pressure and the framed photograph on the adjacent wall came crashing down. The lights flickered as he glared at the shaking Gremory, who was now biting her lips and clenching her thighs together. Creamy nectar was dribbling down the sides of her legs. "Your pussy is on fire right now, and do you know why?"

"It...you're w-"

"It's because your devil bloodline is commanding you to accept me as your mate," continued the male Uzumaki in a much darker, sensual tone, sending shivers down her spine. "Allow me to prove it."

Venelana's daughter let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when the man tilted up her chin with a finger. It was hard to meet his dominant eyes, but when she did, hers dilated. He leaned towards her, the single finger on her chin slowly following the curve of her throat. His touch was firm but light, and her skin seemed to tingle afterward, everywhere he touched. Their noses were almost touching, and her breath was hitching and goosebumps spreading on her bare arms. It felt like he was trying to coax her devotion for her boyfriend out of her.

And then his fingers tangled up with hers and their palms met. All the lugubrious noises of Issei protesting muted to a banal hum; it was as if all her senses re-allocated her energy to feeling Naruto's hand in hers. His hand matched his hulking frame. It was much bigger than hers, but his fingers embraced the back of her hand with surprising warmth and strength. To say that the friction was electric would be an understatement.

"Feel it, Rias-chan?" cooed the ninja, loving how the affectionate suffix infuriated the kid he was cuckolding and how it made the girl he was wheedling lean into his touch.

She nodded, reluctantly, her eyes fluttering as his words echoed through her mind and melted into a pool of incoherent thought. "H-hai..."

"Want me to kiss you?" prodded the whiskered ninja, once again glancing at the boosted gear holder from the corner of his eye, once again reveling in his horror.

His free hand flew into her luscious red tresses, and her ruby lips started quivering from the trickles of pleasure running through her body. His power was drawing her in and at this moment she wanted him to steal her first kiss. "...hai."

His hand left hers and smoothly traversed her body until his thumbnail grazed ever so slightly around her already painfully hard nipple. She let out a mewl while arching her back. And then his lips descended on hers. The sensation was indescribable, and not even the romance novels she's read had anything on it. Their first kiss was sweet but insistent, but it was also unusual and bizarre. How could a man so powerful and cold be so gentle and romantic?

Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Something greater than life was bubbling in her core and it was sensitizing every inch of skin of her body. She tried kissing him back, but he decided to pull back. Her massive tits were heaving as she stared up at him in a mixture of love and lust.

"B-Buchou..." stammered Issei, realizing that the fortune teller was effectively breaking his leader's defenses. It was heartbreaking to see that she had lost her first kiss to someone else.

"You need a real man," said Naruto as he curled a few strands of the woman's hair in his fist and yanked her up, entrancing her with his intense blue orbs. "A man who can fuck the living shit out of you, but also treat you like a queen. What you don't need is a hormonally-charged buffoon who hasn't the slightest idea how to take care of his woman. A whole world of pleasure is at your fingertips. It's up to you to accept it."

The Crimson Bust Princess was soaking the bed, now in the pinnacle of arousal because of him. Textbooks state that the Seven Deadly Sins were created by the original satan as a weapon against angels and fallen angels. What's mentioned is that the current satans along with Seth Alastor and Camilla Pendragon imprisoned the evil dragons in a tomb in the human world. However, according to her brother, the spirits scattered into nothingness before the sealing was complete. The truth of what happened to them was only known to the elites. Those spirits had scattered all across the world to curse all devilkind. From that day onward a piece of _pride_,_ envy_,_ wrath_,_ sloth_,_ greed_,_ gluttony_, and_ lust_ was engraved in the souls of all devils.

Baring witness to him abasing her boyfriend was awakening her sin of _wrath_. Despite him accosting her, she was _envious_ of easily he was shattering her resolve. She wanted this man in her peerage, but that wasn't her talking – it was _greed_. Incredible _lust_ was enveloping her to hear that he was going to fuck her senseless with his mammoth dick that was so much bigger than Issei's. She was a confident woman who has always thought ahead, but her _pride_ was withering from him taking charge and subduing her with his presence.

"Buchou!"

"Pipe down, virgin," said Jiraiya's ex-student, glaring at the teen before turning back to Sirzechs' darling sister. "Now then, Rias-chan. I want you to feel what's going to break that cute little pussy of yours."

So immense was the heat rolling off his colossal tool that when it made contact with her forearm, it felt like it was burning her sensitive skin. She was now in an incertitude and was shaking with trepidation as she opened up her hand. Was she really going to cheat on her boyfriend? A dark voice echoing from depths of her mind then took control and before she knew it, she was reaching out her hand. She soon snapped back to reality, horrified and aroused to see that she was unable to grasp half of his girth in a single-handed cupping. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she sent her second hand forward, but even then she was loosely holding him.

Creamy nectar gathered around her entrance as she timidly slid her hands up and down, milking the fat shaft in the palms of her hands, the backs of her fingers caressing the sensitive skin. '_S-so…so big…_'

"Stop," said Naruto, gleaming down at her, and was pleased to see her obey his order. "I will give you one chance to back out of this. I'm going to sit down. Should you straddle my lap, I'll take that as a sign that you want this."

The blond then pried the girl's hands off and proceeded to sit down, his monster cock pointing proudly up at the ceiling as he rested his hands on either sides of him. These sheets sure are comfortable.

"B-Buchou!" yelled the Red Dragon Emperor as his first love took one shaky step forward. "Don't do it! I love you! Your oppai! I love your oppai! I love you more than this monster!"

She clenched her heart as his words made her recoil with regret. She had been leading him on in sundry areas of their relationship, but she did have genuine feelings for him. She was a member of his harem, after all.

"Why don't you tell him why you truly hate Riser Phenex?"

Rias' eyes widened as she stared at the blond who merely directed a look at her that told her he was cognizance of all she held secret. She was reticent about her personal affairs. How was he aware of Riser? How the fuck did he know about _that_? Was he some sort of clairvoyant?

"Isn't it obvious?!" roared Issei. "That guy's a douchebag who cares only about treating Buchou like an object."

"You said what you love most about her, and it was her tits. Your dream is to throw her in with the rest of your collection. How are you any different?" sneered Kurama's host, now looking at the irascible teen. "I know the Rias Gremory you had no idea even existed. Ask her about her fiancée and you'll see just what I'm talking about."

Issei was incredibly agitated for being called out on his love of oppai, but he was forced to overlook that because the blond's words hit deep. Did he really not know his own girlfriend? "...Buchou?"

"Power attracts," began Rias in a mere whisper. "I've always been attracted to Riser, Issei-kun. Back when we were kids, I was _envious_ of his strength. He's actually the reason why I began pushing my parents to get my evil pieces. As time went on, I was _lusting_ over the sight of him decimating his opponents. But out of all those sins, my devil _pride_ wouldn't tolerate sharing. My hate for him only originated after learning that I would be put in a harem."

"Then...why..."

"I started feeling differently with you," admitted the Princess of Destruction with a bitter sweet smile. "But I have to confess that my marriage contract is null if I'm no longer a virgin. So, before I came here, I got in a fight with my family and informed them that I would be losing my virginity tonight, thinking that one of them would follow me. You are dear to me, you're more than just my servant, and I do love you. I really do, so much so that I was intent on losing my virginity to you tonight. But..."

She trailed off there, now in one of those defining moments as she fought through the sight of him in tears. Ultimately, she made her decision and made a leap for the blond. Because of how humongous his cock was, she couldn't just plop down on his lap. Planting her left foot on his thigh, she slowly grabbed his shoulder and looped herself around him. Her massive tits were jiggling inches away from his chest, her feet on his thighs as she squatted over him. Even though she was nowhere near his crotch, her labial lips were brushing against the head of his erection.

He brought his hands around her, and looked over her shoulder to make eye-contact with the teen he was cuckolding. He then began giving the buxom redhead a full-out deep tissue butt massage, kneading her cheeks with his strong fingers, meeting the resistance of the lifetime of tension that she held confined in those muscles. She moaned through his groping, and he could see the very visceral reaction her body had to his touch and sense the anxiety she held in her glutes, trapped like a tightly wound spring of kinetic energy searching for release. With his relentless kneading and pulling he turned raw, stiff dough soft and pliant. Soon enough, he felt the weight of so much pent up anxiety began to slowly seep out of her from behind.

"You'll have trouble sitting when I'm done with you," murmured the blond as he swatted her across her wobbling buttocks, making her squeal. "As much as I'm enjoying your ass, I want to see what Hyoudou-san keeps whining about. Bring that **_oppai_** here."

It was not easy stomaching his favorite word get thrown out in such a condescending tone. That guy was mocking him! Unfortunately, with no demonic energy to draw from, the Red Dragon Emperor was a sitting duck. It didn't help that it was scorching hot to see his girlfriend get worshipped by the blond. He was sporting a shameful boner as the redhead's breasts sank on the fortune teller's face.

Naruto smothered himself in the valley between the woman's tits, inhaling deeply, whiffing the sweaty but sweet womanly scent. Precum started oozing from his urethra, his cock throbbing as it sensed the squirming girl atop him. Tilting his head, he pressed his cheek against her heavy tit like a newborn sloppily leaning into its mother's chest. From the corner of his eye he could see the cuckolded servant shifting uncomfortably.

'_My...oppai..._'

"O-oh..." mewled Rias mellifluously as she closed her eyes, reveling in the way he was kissing, licking and blowing little gusts of cold air and warm moist breath on her. She ached before his mouth even touched her left nipple, and when he did, it seemed like every nerve in her body ran right through it. She was almost delirious with pleasure that juices started oozing down her pussy and splattered down on his monster cock.

An arm was looped around her, holding her steady as he swirled his tongue around one nipple while playing with another using his thumb and forefinger. She whimpered erotically, bucking in surprised intensity of his touch. Whatever obsession Issei may have had for her tits was nothing compared to the homage this blond was paying her.

"Mmhph!" came Zeoticus' daughter's muffled cry as the blond suddenly slammed his lips against hers. This wasn't the slanty, sensual kiss he gave her earlier. No, this one was wrathful. Lustful. _Greedy_. **_Hungry_**. He was now seizing her wrists behind her back with a single hand while his free hand was roughly massaging her breasts. Her hair swayed from side to side as a burst of pleasure spread through her so unexpectedly that she whimpered in a voice she didn't even recognize. Suddenly, his lips parted from hers and she was left a spasming mess.

"I can see you realize now that we're meant to be," cooed the Uzumaki as he dragged a finger along her cheek and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. "I am a one woman man, Rias-chan. You never have to worry about sharing me, but I'm going to give you one final chance. If you truly want me to claim you, I want you to bend over and spread your butt cheeks. Otherwise, I will leave."

She hated Riser for telling her that she would soon be another nameless addition to his harem. She used to hate Issei for his goal of becoming harem king, but she only gave him the light of day because she was using him as a literal pawn. He was somehow able to do what her fiancé couldn't, which was make her tolerate the idea of vying for a man's affection. However, this powerful man was seeking what her devil pride has always stood firmly on – a monogamous relationship.

Leaning forward, she captured his lips in hers, smooching him with a tenderness that made her heart race a million miles a second. She stared into his eyes, again feeling him subjugate her devil instincts. Her breathing was labored when she pulled away and slowly hopped back onto the bed. She withered under the defeated form of her boyfriend, for she was essentially signing off her virginity to the hung blond. Unfortunately, there was no convincing the devil in her since she knew deep down that he was her quintessential mate. Getting on her knees, she widened her legs and pulled her derriere apart, presenting her treasures to him like an offering.

"Please take me, Naruto-sama," whispered Venelana's daughter, her eyes half-lidded as she glanced at him from over her shoulder.

She was the perfect specimen.

Her dark pinkish rectum was puckered and was squinting as she breathed in and out. Luscious, pink flower petals were peeking out of the pouch of her vagina. The two parted doughy cheeks of her bottom looked mighty tasty all tightly gripped by her dainty hands. He leaned forward, his oversized mushroom head pressing into the sheets as he hunched over.

"Hyoudou-san," said Naruto victoriously as he dug his kneecaps into the bed, making the springs squeak under the pressure. "I'm going to be having my fill with your Buchou, so feel free to jerk off."

The Red Dragon Emperor was motionless when the blond buried his face in between the redhead's tush. Gone was the hesitant Gremory as he could see her face scrunching up. '_H-he's eating her...her pussy…_'

Thick plush lips rained soft kisses along Rias' exposed flesh, raising her skin in a sea of little bumps of nervous excitement. The blond-haired god was smooching every inch of each of her globes, getting dangerously close to the crack but never breaching it. Soft kisses became ardent licks, laving her flesh in tender affection as a tingling feeling began to build in her stomach. His bottom lip was making the slightest contact with her clit while his nose swathed her anus in continual warm baths of air, sending chills up her spine. Her back arched against him involuntarily, her hips thrusting outward toward his hand. Then his tongue speared through her and she was forced to drop her hands from her butt cheeks so she could grip onto the sheets.

Munching pussy isn't a choice; it's a way of life. Hence, like always, he was being methodical in his exploration of Issei's girlfriend's cunt, like a blind man feeling his way around a room for the first time; probing, touching every surface with a gentle caress. Her virgin depths were pinching his tongue like a vice, but they were oh-so sapid. But now he was making vegetarians hurl as he devoured the meaty flesh of her vagina.

"Fuck!" aside from her deafening shriek, wet, squishy noises were echoing in her boyfriend's bedroom as the man she was cheating on him with abruptly jammed two fingers inside her. She let out a muffled cry as she felt them touch the former site of her hymen, and then push past it. Because she was a devil who trains daily, she no longer had that protective barrier, but even then, his single digit felt too big inside of her. His finger curved slightly, and her eyes widened as a new sensation somersaulted through her body. Her breath began to come only in gasps and left with screams. Nothing in the world—not even guilt of infidelity—seemed to exist outside of his fingers on her body.

She could now feel something building inside of her. Something she had never quite felt before. She had pleasured herself, but not like this. There was pandemonium in her vagina as he milked her with such a convoluted rhythm that he kept her on her toes the entire time. She dug her nails deeper into Issei's mattress, staring up and seeing her devoted servant pleading for her to come to her senses. She moaned out as Naruto jammed his tongue so far up her cunt that his chin squashed against her clit. She began tossing her head and as he suddenly switched up the flow and his tongue went swirling around inside her.

"I'm cumminggg!" growled out Rias, her eyes flashing a draconic blue as she came with a devil's vengeance.

Issei cursed himself as he stroked his dick through his pants. This man was making his Buchou convulse like a cheap whore. A wicked rush of pain and pleasure shot through him to see her squirting so much juices that it sounded like it was raining outside. However, he was truly at the nadir of his life when the blond finally yanked his face out of the Crimson Bust Princess' bottom. Juices were running down the man's chin, reminding him that he was the first to taste his Buchou. He started rubbing harder and then the blond slammed forward once more.

Basking in the aftershocks of residual pleasure, Rias wiggled her glorious derriere. She was panting hard as the blond had taken her to a land of no return. It was then his hands spread her ass open again. She felt the heat from his skin and warmth of his breath as he drew to within a few millimeters of her. The air was then pushed out of her lungs. Her body went numb. Her eyes flew wide. Her pussy contracted. A huge blush colored her cheeks, millions of emotions washing over her as he orally deflowered her most private opening. "Y-your tongue's in my butt!"

'_A-ANAL?!_' was all the Red Virgin Emperor could bellow out in his mind as he gritted his teeth so hard that he could've chipped a tooth. A rare few porno magazines he's seen featured this dark, twisted fetish that he had secretly become drawn to. Not even his brothers from the Perverted Trio were as obsessed with butt-stuff as he was.

"Mmhmm," hummed Naruto as he spat out hot, boiling saliva in the girl's truly untampered asshole. As expected, her dark cavern parted like the red sea as the spit melted her sensitive flesh. He dawdled at first, but as he dug deeper, he noted that her arousal was spiking. When his tongue was all the way up her contracting rectum, his chin was rubbing against her pussy. Looking up past her bottom and back, he saw her head tilted up and caught a glimpse of a look that told him she was never going to be the same again. It wasn't long until she began bucking her hips and her fat butt cheeks began slapping against the sides of his face.

It was like adrenaline and endorphins mixing ice and fire together as he religiously consumed her bowels. His tongue was wonderfully dexterous, sliding deeply inside her gooey hole before searching out her clitoris and swirling over it. Ripples of pleasure ran up her spine, waves of fear running down, colliding in the center, tearing her in two. She felt sweat bead on her skin, cold and shivery. The grip on the bedsheets tightened to where her nails had torn through the fabric. How could getting stimulated in such a dirty hole feel so damn good?

Suddenly, Naruto channeled lightning chakra to his tongue.

"I-I-I..." stammered Rias through chattering teeth, her eyes bugged out of her sockets, her swaying tits freezing in place. Her entire body was overwhelmed in sensation as a shockwave belted through her anus and circulated around into her liver. In the meantime, a point of brilliant white light stabbed through somewhere between her vagina and clitoris, exploded outwards and into her abdomen, splitting her in two, burying itself inside her, leaving her quivering, screaming, shaking on the bed, her orgasm gushing through her. "**CUMMMMMINNNGGGGGGG!**"

Issei's pride had taken a beating, but his balls were about to explode, so he was jerking off with furious intent. He stared on in a state of delusional wonder as his girlfriend flopped around like a fish. As much as it hurt, he was too engrossed in her gushing like a geyser and inundating a fair portion of the bed he was so close to taking her virginity on.

"Mmm..." purred Naruto, sensually towing his tongue out the devil's gaping asshole. "So, are you ready for me to ruin you for Hyoudou-san, Rias-chan?"

Panting heavily, the female Gremory lifted her head and saw her boyfriend looking down at the mess of seed coating his hand and pants, almost as though he was in such a state of perverted delirium that he couldn't remember his own climax. She slowly sat up, a doleful look on her face as she reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Issei-kun."

With that said, she turned back, ignoring his languid plea. The blond she planned on mating with was now shirtless and was now laying on his back with his monstrous cock pointing up to the ceiling. Her gaze traveled from his whisker marks to his broad shoulders, wide chest, long limbs, and rock hard abs. He was muscular all over, unlike her flat boyfriend. Her eyes were now following the trail his navel and were locked back on his erect manhood. She crawled towards him before stopping by his side. He had brought her inconceivable pleasure, so the least she could do is return the favor.

Wrapping both hands around the base of his shaft, she felt it pulsing enticingly, the thick bluish veins running up and down the prodigious length drew her eyes like a magnet. His mushroom head was filled with blood to the point the skin was almost scarlet in color. She felt her pussy quivering as she looked at the mesmerizing web of glistening precum. She hadn't done anything sexual with her boyfriend yet, so this was all new to her. Opening her mouth to an oval, she brought her mouth down and began sucking on his urethra, drawing out his precum, feeling delightfully sinful as it rolled over her taste buds.

"Mmm…" purred Venelana's daughter, the sin of greed now in full effect. This was just an appetizer, and she wanted **_more_**. She wanted the full, rich, creamy load of jism she knew the blond shinobi's overflowing balls were capable of giving her. _Lust_ also guiding her, she began kissing his mushroom head. The coltish pecks soon turned to sucking, which was stretching her lips to a point where they bifurcated. Blood was forming at the tiny slit, but she wiped her mouth and began sliding her hands up and down angrily.

"Easy."

Rias looked over and saw the blond staring at her with compassionate eyes. It's strange how she met him less than an hour ago and now she was so deeply connected to him that it transcended anything she's ever felt for her boyfriend. It was like love and lust at first sight. Perhaps he was her tall, dark and sinful prince charming. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

He stayed silent until she was taking a strong sniff of his cock once more. And then she once again attempted to take part of his fifteen inch tower in her mouth. "Mmm…that's it, Rias-chan."

Her jaw was stretched wide open, and she felt like her lips were further splitting at the corners as she pushed forward, wanting more than anything to get the massive mushroom head fully inside her mouth. It took tremendous effort on her part, but she was able to overcome the obstacle without causing severe tearing aside from minor cuts and bruises. She pulled back slightly, sliding her bloody lips back just a little over the bulbous tip, before sliding her lips forward again.

She slobbered like an ebullient slut, her tongue rolling, sucking hard with her mouth as he pumped out another round of delicious gooey precum that went drooling onto her waiting tongue. On the attempt to go deeper, she topped out at a third of his shaft. Try as she might, the gag reflex was causing a major hindrance. She looked up at him again, her eyes flickering, silently communicating to him that she was getting fucking frustrated. It was then she felt a big strong hand on the back of her head yanking her down, making her choke and gag.

"Stop it!" cried out Issei as the man forced his girlfriend into taking a surfeit of dick. But rather than heed to his belligerent protest, the blond began thrusting his hips back and forth, sliding his thick shaft in and out of the redhead's oral caverns.

Venenala's daughter's jaws ached, her throat hurt. But that was the last of the pain as energy was being channeled through his organ which began aiding her in accommodating him. He could be forceful when he wanted to, but he also knew when to be gentle. With the help of his chakra, she was able to slam her head down until her chin was pressed up against his testicles. She looked like a fish out of water, her cheeks puffed out, tears streaking down the sides of her face, her breasts hanging down. She now had fifteen inches of steel buried deep within her.

And now he was fucking her face, her caved in cheeks giving him a sheath of liquid velvet to fuck. His hips levered vigorously back and forth as he met his thrusts by pumping her head back and forth. When he would his hips backwards, he'd push her head back. When he would pedal them forwards, he'd grip the sides of her head tightly and pull her all the way down on his cock. She was now getting completely into it as she channeled her demonic energy while gathering saliva to the front of her mouth. Good things come to those who wait, and now she was going to be rewarded for the brilliant blowjob.

"I'm cumming!" announced Naruto with a roar, alerting his lover so she doesn't die from his orgasm, which was no doubt going to be incredible.

Rias felt the main vein on the underside of the blond's cock pulse, and then a massive wad of cum spat forcefully into her mouth, almost knocking her head off his spitting cock. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets, undergoing a climax of her own as that first massive wad spat into her mouth, waves of ecstasy rolling over her as she continued to suck, not missing a beat as she tried to give the man she was cheating on her boyfriend with as much pleasure as possible.

"B-B-Buchou…" whispered a teary-eyed Issei as he watched the first member of his harem close her eyes as the fortune teller fed her his cum, her mouth working enthusiastically. He could see her cheeks swelling, and then cum starting leaking from the corners of her tightly-stretched lips, sliding down her chin in silvery rivulets. But the blond kept ejaculating as he held onto her head, moving her mouth back and forth.

The boosted gear user could now see his girlfriend shivering and trembling as she continued to suck, and judging from the juices gushing out of her, it was clear she was having a tingling climax as well. She looked so illicitly sexy with that lustful look in her glazed eyes and the overflow of jism hanging in long strands off her chin. Despite his heartbreak, he was jerking off again, unimaginably turned on to see her swallow every creamy drop of another man's cum.

"Mmm…how was that, Naruto-sama?" purred the no-longer blowjob virgin as she scooped up whatever was dripping down her chin.

"You are going to make a fine mate, Rias-chan," replied Naruto lustfully as he reached out and threw her over his still-erect cock. He held her up in the air since the sheer size of his shaft demanded that she be positioned rather high. "Prepare yourself."

The Gremory Heiress was instantly on high-alert as the dewy petals of her cunt were now brushing against the towering manhood. She stared down at him, seeing the same lustful desire within him that she was feeling herself. This was it – she was going to lose her virginity. She was going to lose her virginity to a damn powerful man. She paid a glance at her boyfriend from over her shoulder and saw him wiping his eyes. Sadly for him, she was no longer remorseful for cheating on him. It was then the blond pushed forward, and her labia began spreading out as the lips formed an inviting circle, adhering wantonly to the flared contours of his massive cockhead.

"**ARGGGGHHHHH!**"

Issei threw his hands over his mouth as his girlfriend began bleeding down the man's cock. Since she was in the cowgirl position, he had a front row seat to the penetration. Her hair was swinging all over the place. Visible goosebumps were running up and down her back. Ripples were running through her butt cheeks. Her arms were fanned out, her fingers shaking. A bright illumination covered the redhead as she continued to get stretched, the cacophony of her losing her virginity to another man continuing to plague his ears.

If there was anything greater than eating pussy, it was breaking one in. Issei's girlfriend's clingy cunt felt like a million little fingers caressing his cock, squeezing and pulling at him, the hot oily tissues sheathing him in an incendiary tunnel that felt hot enough to heat a cold home. He flexed his hips, forcing another inch or two into her, looking down to see those vivid pink labial lips stretching obscenely around his tremendous girth. "Such a fucking tight pussy!"

"FFFFUCCK…YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGGGGGG!" cried out Rias, tears streaking down the sides of her face as the hot wet tissues inside her reluctantly yielded under the unbridled onslaught of the cock that was taming her. There was never a covenant on first-time sex for a woman in the romance novels she's read. Some say it hurts, others say it doesn't. Well it fucking hurt for her! But thanks to the demonic energy she was channeling, the pain was ephemeral as her battered, bruised cunt adjusted to the brutal penetration much quicker than a human would. The blond was nearly knocking on the door to her uterus, but upon wiping her eyes and glancing down, she was terrified to see that she still had more to take in.

Soon, her voice was a tantalizing mix of both pleasure and pain, the sensations inside her like nothing she'd felt before. Her whole body was on fire with wanton need, and as he went deeper, she thought she was going to pass out as millions tiny jolts of electricity that started deep in her cunt shot to every nerve ending of her body. And now she was twerking on the blond's cock as he fucked her ever-so slowly. Each time he pulled out of her, she could see her pussy lips being pulled rather indecently. When he pushed back in, they seemed to collapse in on themselves. A harder thrust from him, and she started creaming down his shaft.

"**CUMMMMINGGGG!**" hollered the Princess of Destruction, her massive tits bouncing, her red hair swaying from side to side as she threw her head back, wave upon wave of utopian ecstasy flowing through her. Her orgasm continued for a long time before a final tingling shiver ran through her. Panting heavily, she slumped forward, only for him to clamp his hands on her sides to keep her upright.

He held her as she savored the exquisite aftershocks of her tremendous release, her body continuing to twitch, little spasms of delight shooting through her. And then he rocked his hips and rammed her with all fifteen inches of his cock. "Fucking take that dick!"

"YOU'RE KILLING MEE**_EEEEE!_**" shrieked Sirzechs' sister so loud that it shattered her boyfriend's dresser mirror into itty-bitty pieces. Globs of saliva were shooting out of her mouth and splattered across the floor. There was a visible mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her pussy and the pain was shooting up from it to her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. Her eyes flew open as wide as they could go and she tried to scream again, but nothing came out as she sat there forced on his cock. Her head went fuzzy and she blacked out.

When she woke up, she found that she was still impaled on his towering manhood. Her face was all scrunched up as she gnashed her teeth together. Her cunt ached as she wiggled her hips. "You...you're so big it feels like you're fucking my throat."

"I aim to please," came his cheeky response, though his eyes held immense warmth for her. He leaned up and gently pecked her lips. One kiss that was being powered by his heart to help the gorgeous red-haired angel seek the solace she so dearly needed. One kiss that was able to communicate to her that this wasn't a dalliance; that this was something beyond them. "Sorry for hurting you, Rias-chan."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," whispered Zeoticus' daughter as she wiped her eyes, for the first time appointing the affectionate honorific to his name because that one act of his made her fall heads over heels in love with him. Paying a brief glance over her shoulder, she saw that her woebegone boyfriend was sporting a bloody nose. She knew instantly that the brown-haired teen must've charged her lover for knocking her out with his cock, and that the blond must've retaliated with force. It saddened her that a physical altercation had transpired, but it was imperative to drive home to Issei that he's forever lost one of his harem members to another man.

And so she blew her boyfriend the last kiss she would ever blow him before directing her attention back to the man she was cheating on him with. With a revived vigor, she began grinding her childbearing hips, even as her pussy churned in agony. Her tits were flying up and down so hard that her nipples started to ache. It was like a tsunami was being portrayed on her ass due to the high-speed waves running through them as he fired back with his initial thrusts. His heavy balls swung back and forth, slamming against her buttocks. The base of his shaft was grinding up against her, making delicious contact with her swollen clit, driving her wild.

She could feel every ridge and vein on his dick as every muscle in his body seemed to come alive, working in unison to drive his hips into hers. It was an overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain, but the devil in her lost her composure as all manner of obscenities escaped her lips. She began thrashing atop him, clutching her head as stars began occupying her field of vision. She was whimsical by the time he grabbed a handful of her scrumptious ass in both his hands and began to squeeze her cheeks, pulling her pussy tighter against his monstrous invader. Stars scattered and a dark red shroud of demonic energy engulfed her. Her eyes started rolling to the back of her head as he coupled his thrusts and kneading with his finger circling her asshole.

"**CUMMMMINGGGGG!**"

His ego was shattered as the room reverberated with their obscene symphony. That monstrous shaft was now littered with a white sheen of what had to be his girlfriend's secretions. Her voluptuous frame sliding up and down, her back contorting sexually as she wiggled her vagina down and around the man's cock. He looked down at their mating organs with an analysis that was worthy of one of the Perverted Trio. Rias appeared to have a supple pussy that was gripping at her lover's shaft with taut elasticity. Absurdly, he noticed the blond's freakishly large nutsack resting on the bed – it looked almost as if it was housing baseballs.

'_That should be me doing that to you, Buchou_,' ranted Issei inwardly, seeing the blond fiend finger-banging his girlfriend's rectum while claiming her with that fat shaft. She was moaning in a way that made his limp dick come to life again. He idly jacked off as her vagina appeared to vice down on its master and another river of cream dribbled out of her. Even if he could do anything to stop their coupling, he wasn't sure if he was willing to do anything to stop it anymore. The fortune teller had ruined his harem member for him.

Suddenly, he felt his demonic energy return and could hear Ddraig again. Ignoring the dragon's frantic voice, he saw Naruto holding onto a shivering Rias, whose pussy was gaping and coughing out juices.

"You're free to leave if you wish, Hyoudou-san," said Jiraiya's former student. "But I'm just getting started with Rias-chan."

Issei lifelessly slid out of his bed and walked over to the door to his room. The last thing he saw before closing it shut was the blond jamming two fingers up his girlfriend's pussy. Try as he might, he was unable to recall the last time he saw her so happy.

**_xXx_**

The saddest part of being a hormonally-charged teenager who's peeped on hundreds of girls and has read and seen uncountable pornographic magazines and movies is that it becomes onerous to steer away from such graphic content. That's why he still gazes at the occasional smut. That's why after storming out of his house, he found himself standing right back outside the door to his room. There were no sounds coming out, however. Maybe there was a magical seal of some sort that was blocking the sound.

"Hyoudou-kun."

The Red Virgin Emperor let out a breath he didn't know he had as he turned to find another one of his harem members staring at him. She was such a gorgeous creature with her gigantic oppai. Her black hair danced as she tilted her head, sighting the defeated look on his face.

"…what are you doing here, Akeno-chan?"

"Aw, can't I come to snuggle with my Hyoudou-kun?" cooed the beautiful girl, unable to resist teasing her boyfriend. Suddenly, the amusement died down and her lips thinned. "I sensed Buchou's energy flaring earlier. I've told everyone that I would check it out. But now I see that you're standing out here. What's going on?"

Issei could've manned up and told her what her best friend was doing behind his back, but he simply didn't have the heart to do so. All he did was gesture to the door. He sighed as his black-haired girlfriend frowned at him before reaching out for the handle. Now they were both baring witness to the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess on all fours getting mounted by her lover.

"B-Buchou…" stammered Akeno, looking on as the stranger ploughed her leader, his huge testicles slapping against the base of her ass. Those thick thighs, the sheer definition in his arching back, the sheer power at which he was pummeling his hips. Visible goosebumps were running down her best friend's spasming legs. Her buttocks were redder than her hair with how viciously she was getting fucked. What had her captivated the most was that the woman's black wings were fanned out and were being crushed under the weight of the man's chest. Was he taking her so hard that she was forced to go full devil on him?

There was no more bed to speak of.

All that remained of the mahogany wood frame was bits and pieces that were located in different parts of the room. Issei realized that the blond must've destroyed it while breaking in his girlfriend. There wasn't even a mattress since its foam littered the floor, and the little foam that remained in the mattress made it look like an deflated kiddy bed. The walls were dented, tons of papers were scattered everywhere, and even his computer desk was in shambles. Such a considerable quantity of reproductive cream—no doubt from both of them—had accumulated beneath them that it looked like their bodies were suspended above water on the ocean.

"**YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASSSSSSSS!**"

The color drained from the boosted gear user's face as he turned pale as a ghost. His eyes ran down the copulating figures and his blood ran cold to see that his girlfriend was indeed getting sodomized. This man had not only stolen his girlfriend's first kiss, but he also seduced her into giving him a blowjob, then took her virginity, and was now also taking the darkest virginity a man can take from a woman. Recalling how long it took for Rias to get accustomed to Naruto's size, and judging by how hard he was ploughing into her butt right now, Issei realized that the first penetration must've occurred while he was standing outside his room.

"H-how…big…is he?" whimpered the The Ultimate Sadist as her leader's screams were earth shattering, hitting her in the chest with such force that her knees buckled. It was overloading her dark sexual desires to see this man absolutely destroy Rias' asshole. Such mind-numbing thrusts, with such a terrifyingly huge cock. No wonder that little hole was producing such nasty noises – that must be its way of crying out for help.

She was fully aware of her best friend's strength, so it flabbergasted her that even going all out was resulting in her getting pounded into submission and obediently taking the beating. Rias' twitching wings started to flap and create even more clutter in the room, her legs started to shake, her knees started to give, her wobbling ass was a shade darker than her hair, but the blond kept fucking the shit out of her. Oh, how she wanted him on her. How she wanted him to just…_exterminate_ her. Feminine nectar suddenly gushed from the depths of the woman's vagina, and because nothing was buried in her pussy, her splashing juices were ricocheting everywhere. The fallen-devil hybrid chewed on her bottom lip, her pussy weeping through her thong as the brutal round of anal sex brought her to the pinnacle of arousal.

Issei didn't reply because he was engrossed with the new position Sirzechs' sister was getting fucked in. Her black wings were now spread out across the floor as she was on her back, her legs coiled around the man's back, her fingers clawing into his upper back. She was no longer getting fucked in the ass, which he did have the morbid pleasure of seeing when the blond finally pulled out of her. The way that dark pinkish star was gaping made him reach for his dick because the sight was more perverted than any of the pornos he's seen. He was broken from his trance upon hearing a booming roar as his girlfriend's lover's glutes tightened and her toes curled. It was clear to him that Naruto was exploding deep into her womb. He had truly, wholly, and completely taken her.

And now he had bred her.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, Rias-chan."

Tears ran down his cheeks.

She had yet to say those magical words to him.

The red-haired heiress was in the meanwhile shuddering every few seconds, the after shock of her tremendous orgasm still coursing through her body. From the corner of his eye, Issei could see Akeno arching her back, mewling out, obviously frigging herself. He heard her gasp when the man's behemoth cock slid sloppily out of Rias' gaping pussy. It hung there, obscenely glistening in a combination of their juices. A pool of their juices sat within her opening, so much so that it overflew, spilling down the crack of her ass, soaking the already drenched floor.

She was now looking at him from over the shoulder of the man she was no doubt going to have a child with. Her eyes met his and she noticed him stroking his tiny dick. A silly smile curled to her lips that lasted just a moment before her vociferous shrieks once again filled the room as her lover rammed his cock back up her cute little asshole. There was a glow to her that he had never seen before. It was like she found what she's been waiting for her entire life. It was like she no longer cared for what the world had in store for her. It was like she had found her one, true love.

He had gone to a fortune teller with the hope that it would somehow help him achieve his goal of becoming harem king. But had he gone to the fortune teller simply to have his fortune told, he would've realized then what he was realizing now.

Getting cuckolded was in his future.

* * *

**Tons of fans have been hitting me up for this pairing, but those who are familiar with my previous work****—The Blond Mother Lover******—**know that I'm a MILF enthusiast. Pairing Naruto with a girl close to his age is outside my comfort zone, but I relented this _one and only_ time as my way of giving back to the fans. Do NOT expect to see a pairing like this in the near future. Hip, hip, MILF hooray!  
**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this one-shot. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
